Angelina Love Lookalike Alex Shelley one shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: Alex Shelley has just met hi ex girlfriend's little sister. will sparks fly? Alex Shelley/OC I don't own Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, or any other characters.


Alex walked down the hall when to his see Dixie Carter about his match when he bumped into a a beautiful lady. She had blonde hair and purple, black, and blue highlights in her hair. She looked like Angelina Love without tattoos.

"Sorry." he said.

"Oh it's my fault I shouldn't have been texting and walking. I'm a hazard." she said. Alex looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"No it's my fault. I have to talk to Dixie about my match tonight. I guess I was distracted." He said.

"Well I have to get ready for my match. I hope to see you around." she said. She walked around him and left. He turned his head and watched her walk away. He went into Dixie's office to ask about this mystery partner he was suppose to have tonight.

"I'm sorry Alex. I cannot reveal who your partner is but she is an extraordinary wrestler." Dixe told him.

"So it's a girl?" Alex asked.

"Yes. and if I were you i would get ready. You have 10 minutes till your match." Dixie dismissed him. Alex left her office and went to the locker room to get into his gear.

"Dude, I'm not even kidding! She was beautiful! She looked like Angelina! I think I have seen her before." Alex said.

"Yeah she's probably a crazy fan and then Dixie probably gave her a contract." Chris said.

"You better get suited up." Alex told his partner.

"Why? I'm not wresting tonight." Chris asked.

"Yes you are. Mexcian America want to fight both you and myself, Velvet Sky and the mystery partner." Alex informed Chris.

"Shit." Chris went to go get ready. They had ten minutes left so they went to get Chris's girlfriend and one of their tag team partners, Velvet Sky. Velvet was already waiting outside her locker room for them. "Hey babe." Chris kissed her quickly.

"Hey baby." She said. "well, let's go."

"What about our partner?" Alex asked.

"She's still getting ready. She said she'll meet us out there." Velvet said.

"Who is our tag team partner?" Alex asked.

"I honestly don't know. Angelina knows but I don't. Angelina texted me saying that our partner needed more time." Velvet answered.

"Alright let's go then." Chris put his arm around Velvet and they started to walk to the entrance area. Motor City Machine Gun's theme played and they went out. This left Velvet alone.

"Sorry!" Angelina said coming up behind Velvet.

"My god! Don't do that!" Velvet turn around.

"Sorry I had to get her ready." Next to Angelina was an Angelina look alike. "This is my sister Ava Love. You guys are going to go out as the Beautiful People. They will introduce her as Ava Love." Angelina explained.

"Ready Ava?" Velvet asked.

"Let's kick some ass." Ava answered. They hugged Angelina and then they went out and performed the Beautiful People entrance. Velvet saw Alex whisper to Chris. Ava and Velvet went to Alex and Chris.

"Guys this is Ava Love." Velvet did a quick intro.

"She's the girl I was telling you about." Alex told Chris.

"Shut up! We have a match to win." Ava said to Alex. The match started with Ava and Sarita. Ava beat up Sarita like there was no tomorrow. Rosita interferred and threw Ava threw the ropes and Ava fell into the barricade. Alex went to help her up. She looked at him like what the he'll are you doing, took his hand and then went back into the ring to tag in Velvet. Once Ava got onto the apron, she grabbed her back.

"You ok?" Alex asked her.

"I will be when we win." She snapped. This girl was totally focused on the match. Finally the match was over with. Alex, Ava, Chris and Velvet celebrated in the ring. Ava grabbed her back again. They were attacked from behind by their opponets. After the raid was over with Ava ended up on the outside of the ring screaming in pain about her back. The refs and her teammates went to her. They called the medics. Once the medics came they helped her onto a gurniea and wheeled her into the back with Alex, Chris and Velvet behind her. Angelina walked next to the gurniea holding her sister's hand.

"Ava, you'll be ok. Don't worry." Angelina said to her sister soothing her. "You guys go get ready I'll go to the hospital and let you know if she's ok." Chris and Velvet left.

"No I'll go with you." Alex said.

"Seriously?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah. I wanna be there with you." Alex answered.

"Why?" Angelina asked as they put Ava in the back of an ambulence.

"Angelina, I'm not gonna lie." Alex took a deep breath. "I think your sister is really pretty and I think i might love her. It was love at first sight when I first saw her."

"Wow Alex. Come on." Angelina said. They got into the ambulence and sat on either side of Ava.

"So she's your sister?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Tonight was her debut." Angelina answered. "I spent the whole summer training "Alex, listen I know you think that your completely in love with my sister but it's not true. You are just replacing your feelings for me with my sister." Angelina told him.

"No. I'm not. I think she is really beautiful. When I ran into her earlier today I had a vision of our future together. I could literally see us getting married, having kids, and being happy." Alex told her.

"Well, come on. let's hurry." Angelina said. They got into the back of the ambulance and both held her hands. As soon as they got to the hospital, Ava was rushed to the ER. Alex, Angelina, Chris, and Velvet waited in the waiting room waiting till the doctor to come come out.

"Love?" The doctor came out and they stood up.

"I'm Ava's sister. Is she ok?" Angelina asked.

"She has a concussion, a broken rib, and a few pieces of her vertebrae have been broken." the doctor said. "You can go in if you would like." Angelina nodded. She went into her sister's room. Angelina came out almost an hour later. She looked at Velvet who was asleep in Chris's arms sitting on his lap.

"How is she?" Alex asked.

"She wants to see you." She answered. Alex stood up and went into Ava's room. Ava was sitting up in bed. She had a bandage across her forehead, gauze around her head, and cuts and bruises on her arms.

_Even though she thinks she doesn't look beautiful, I still think she is. _Alex thought to himself.

"Hey." Ava said her voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts of her.

"Hey." he cleared his throat. "How you feeling?"

"Could be better. I just don't want to be in this room. I want to be anywhere but here." she answered.

_Then let me hold you to make things better. _Alex thought.

"I'm sorry. I brought you flowers." Alex said. He put the flowers on the bedside table.

"Thank you. They are beautiful." She said admiring them.

"Your welcome."

"How did you know I love lilies?"

"I didn't. I swear. I just guess. Because they are nice flowers. and a beautiful girl deserves nice flowers." Alex answered.

"Thanks." she said.

"Your welcome." he pulled up a chair next to her bed and looked at her.

"Alex..."

"Yeah?'

"I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too." he told her.

"You first." Ava said.

"I really like you Ava. When I bumped into you earlier, I saw you and I being married and everything."

"You did?" Alex nodded. "I saw the same thing too." Alex went in for a kiss.

"Be my girl?" he whispered in he ear.

"Yes!" she answered back and then they kissed. her."

"Well she has the Angelina touch on her moves. She looks like you." Alex said.


End file.
